Francisco Reséndez
|nacimiento = 10 de julio de 1941 |ocupacion = Actor y director de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = El Conde de Montecristo |ingreso_doblaje = 1957 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Terminator_1_(1984)_-_Narrador_(F_Resendez).ogg }} Scooby.jpg|Reséndez fue la Voz habitual de Scooby-Doo, en los años 80. Mario DK.png|Mario en Donkey Kong. Weathers.jpg|Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) en Rocky III (Doblaje original). Bucefalo.png|Bucéfalo en Halcones Galácticos. Esclavo.jpg|Esclavo también en Halcones Galácticos. MrGruber P2.png|Mr. Gruber en Paddington 2. Padre de Elfo Des Encanto.jpg|El Papa de Elfo en (Des)encanto. Ord.png|Ord (1ra Voz) en Dragon Tales. Validlivane.png|Stan en Joven otra vez. TheStarvingGamesAnciano.png|Anciano en el doblaje de Videomax de The Starving Games. TheStarvingGamesGandalf.png|Gandalf también en el doblaje de Videomax de The Starving Games. Scrubby_RC_TWL.png|Scrubby en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe. Katy, Kiki y Koko-1987-1b3.jpg|Z en Katy, Kiki y Koko. Juan Topo.png|Hans Moleman (Juan Topo) en Los Simpson (Temp. 3, epi. 56). Presentacion e insertos t1pix.jpg|Presentacion e insertos de Terminator (Doblaje original). thumb|right|230 px|Entrevista Francisco Reséndez Novoa mejor conocido como "Don Paco" (n. el 10 de julio de 1941) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Como actor de doblaje es mejor conocido por haber sido la voz de Scooby-Doo, en los años 80 y como director es famoso por haber sido quien dirigió las primeras 8 temporadas de la serie Los Simpson. Además por dirigir en el famoso estudio Audiomaster 3000 hasta 2001 y en Central Entertainment desde 2008. Filmografía Series animadas *El show de Scooby-Doo - Scooby Doo (algunos eps.) *Ricky Ricón - Dolar, el Perro Rico (un cap.) *El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo - Scooby Doo *Los Monkikis - Monosabio *Halcones Galácticos - Esclavo y Bucéfalo *Un cachorro llamado Scooby-Doo - Papá Doo *Johnny Bravo - Scooby Doo *La vida moderna de Rocko - Voces adicionales *Donkey Kong - Mario *Las nuevas aventuras de Súper Ratón - Voces adicionales *Defensores de la Tierra - Lothario *Los Simpson - Voz en TV #1, Ralph, Comentarista en juego de golf, Portero de "Safari de león con descuento", Recepcionista, John, Modesto Rosado, Prisionero, Hans Moleman (ep. 55), Anunciador de noticias, Trabajador japonés #1, Voces adicionales (temp. 2-3) *(Des)encanto - Papá de Elfo Películas animadas Don Messick *Scooby-Doo y los Hermanos Boo - Scooby Doo *Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas - Scooby Doo *Scooby-Doo y la carrera de los monstruos - Scooby Doo Otros *Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe - Scrubby *Katy, Kiki y Koko - Erizo y Z *Los Ilusionautas - Voces adicionales *Lars y el misterio del portal - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *El milagro de Mai Mai - Voces adicionales Películas *Paddington 2 (2018) - Sr. Gruber (Jim Broadbent) *Un plus une (2015) - Henri Bertolotti (Venantino Venantini) y Voces adicionales *La última profecía (2014) - Pastor Bruce Barnes (Lance E. Nichols) *Lo mejor de mí (2014) - Morgan Dupree (Clarke Peters) *La fortaleza prohibida (2014) - Abuelo Collier (Frank Fontaine) *3 días para matar (2014) - Jules (Eriq Ebouaney) (versión Videomax) *Ninfomanía: Parte 1 (2013) - Tío de Jerôme (Jesper Christensen) *Los juegos hambrientos (2013) - Anciano (Michael Boudreaux) y Gandalf (Rob Steinberg) *El mayordomo (2013) - Dwight D. Eisenhower (Robin Williams) (versión Diamond Films) *Los elegidos (2013) - Dr. Jonathan Kooper (Andy Umberger) *Las palabras (2012) - Voces adicionales *El escuadrón del miedo (2012) - Voces adicionales *La profecía del 11-11-11 (2011) - Voces adicionales *Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Sir Owen Morshead (Derek Jacobi) (versión Videomax) *Black Death (2010) - Abad (David Warner) (segunda versión) *The Fighter (2010) - Voces adicionales (4ta. versión) *Invierno profundo (2010) - Voces adicionales *Barney's Version (2010) - Voces adicionales (Primera versión) *La perdida del diamante (2010) - Voces adicionales *Solitary Man (2009) - Voces adicionales (Versión Quality Films) *El descenso 2 (2009) - Voces adicionales *Casi embarazada (2009) - Voces adicionales (Versión Quality Films) *Más allá de la duda (2009) - Voces adicionales *Los mensajeros 2: El espantapájaros (2009) - Voces adicionales *Nueva en la ciudad (2009) - Voces adicionales *Swing Vote (2008) - Donald Greenleaf (Dennis Hopper) (versión Quality) *El exorcismo de Dorothy Mills (2008) - Voces adicionales *Una estrella en el ejército (2008) - Voces adicionales *Mártires (2008) - Voces adicionales *Buscando amor (2008) - Rudy Holt (Tom Wilkinson) *Cómo perder a tus amigos (2008) - Barman (Sam Douglas), Voces adicionales *College (2008) - Voces adicionales *El vigilante fantasma (2008) - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Riverbank (2008) - Voces adicionales *Rubias por todos lados (2008) - Voces adicionales *Una chica fuera de serie (2008) - Voces adicionales *París 36 (2008) - Voces adicionales *Aprendiendo de mí (2007) - Voces adicionales *Fragmentos del destino (2007) - Voces adicionales *My Blueberry Nights (2007) - Voces adicionales *Canción de Mallorca (2007) - Voces adicionales *El encierro (2007) - Voces adicionales *Halloween: El inicio (2007) - Voces adicionales *Heridas del pasado (2007) - Voces adicionales *The Girl in the Park (2007) - Voces adicionales *Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto (2007) - Voces adicionales *Pasión al atardecer (2007) - Voces adicionales *Una loca película de guerra (2007) - Voces adicionales *Un amor por siempre (2007) - Voces adicionales *A prueba de hombres (2007) - The Master (David Carradine) *Novia por compromiso (2006) - Voces adicionales *Rojo como el cielo (2006) - Voces adicionales *El asesinato del Presidente (2006) - Voces adicionales *Belleza invaluable (2006) - Voces adicionales *Tus santos y tus demonios (2006) - Voces adicionales *Los visitantes (1993) - Voces adicionales *Alerta máxima (1992) - Flicker (David McKnight) (Doblaje original) *Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Pieter Vorstedt (Derrick O'Connor) (Doblaje original) *Nico (1988) - Teniente Strozah (Joseph F. Kosala) (Doblaje original) *Admiradora secreta (1985) - Camarero (James Lerner) (Último loop) *Terminator (1984) - Insertos y presentación (Doblaje original) *El monstruo del pantano (1982) - Narración y presentación *Rocky III (1982) - Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) (Doblaje original) Telefilms * Joven otra vez (1986) - Stan (Ron Singer) Miniseries * Rebellion - Alguacil James O'Brien (Barry Barnes) Series de televisión * Titans - Voces adionales * Estoy en la banda - Harry (Tom Fitzpatrick) *How to Get Away with Murder - Arthur Kaufman *Miami Vice - Newton Windsor Blade (Gene Simmons) *Los Magníficos - Kruger (Kai Wulff), Teniente (Rodger Hoopman), Dueño de la taberna (Joe Di Reda), Flint (Curtis Taylor), Charles Lake (Dennis Cole), Ramon Soulay (John Durbin), Owens (Beau Billingslea) *Cocinas de Pesadilla con Gordon Ramsey - Voces adicionales *La casa de Dani - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje Servicio Internacional de Sonido * Arturo, el millonario seductor * Donkey Kong * Caravana * El ascensor * El show de Scooby-Doo (algunos episodios) * El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo * Flipper * Halcones Galácticos * Katy, Kiki y Koko * Los Monkikis * Lucan * MatlockBlog de Javier Rivero * Montaña rusa * Mr. Mom * Norte y Sur * Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid * Scooby-Doo y la carrera de los monstruos * Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas * Scooby-Doo y los Hermanos Boo * Sin aliento Audiomaster 3000 * Baby Talk * Chicago Hope * CSI: En la escena del crimen (temporada 1) * Dragon Tales (temporada 1; primeros episodios) * El señor de las bestias * Espejito, espejito * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete * Los Simpson (temporadas 1-7) * Marea alta * Mecánica popular para niños * ¡Oye Arnold! * Series y documentales de Discovery Channel * Simbad * Uga Uga * VR Troopers Intertrack * La visión de Escaflowne (versión simplificada) * Patlabor * Patlabor: La película * Patlabor 2: La película Central Entertainment * A prueba de hombres * Aprendiendo de mí * Aprendiz de magia negra * August Rush: Escucha tu destino (segunda versión) * Belleza invaluable * Buscando amor * Canción de Mallorca * Club Caza Monstruos (doblaje de México) * Cocinas de Pesadilla con Gordon Ramsey * Crónicas mutantes * El milagro de Mai Mai * El santuario * El vigilante fantasma * Escuela de vampiros * Faces in the Crowd (doblaje de México) * Forever Strong: Honor y carácter * Frágil * Halloween: El inicio * I Could Never Be Your Woman (versión Quality Films) * La dama de hierro (versión Videomax) * La perdida del diamante * La vida feliz de Mao Dou Dou * Las aventuras de Riverbank * Las manos vacías * Los muros * MasterChef (primeros capítulos) * Mártires * Mi héroe * Mi vida, mi destino * Pasión al atardecer (versión Quality Films) * The Forgotten Ones (doblaje de México) * Una loca película de guerra * Un amor por siempre * Yoohoo y sus amigos (doblaje de México) Traductor * El milagro de Mai Mai * Escuela de vampiros * La profecía del 11-11-11 Adaptador * El milagro de Mai Mai * Escuela de vampiros * La profecía del 11-11-11 Intérprete * París 36 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Servicio Internacional de Sonido *Audiomaster 3000 *Intersound *Intertrack *Central Entertainment *Suite Sync *Sysdub (desde 2018) *Telespeciales, S.A. *Candiani Dubbing Studios * CLADSA Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1950 Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA